headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero "Infinite" the Jackal (TheIronJedi)
Infinite is a jackal that teamed up with Robotnik to defeat the Resistance and to become more powerful then he was before with the installation of the Phantom Ruby. Background Beginnings Infinite was born in a small desert town to a poor family where he had to steal to get by. all he had was he's father who never cared for him because he blamed him for his mothers dead. afterward he escaped his house and met up with a group of mercs called the "jackal squad" and they tested his strength and he passed the trails. they commited many crimes and made lots of money and he finally felt he had a family. The War eventually he was hired by Dr. Robotnik to keep the Resistance busy while he worked on a the Phantom Ruby. he then came acrossed a Hedgehog by the name of Shadow who killed the jackal Squad and defeated Infinite, but instead of killing him he left him to wallow in his misery. Infinite then realized he was to weak and had Eggman install the Phantom Ruby to make him become more powerful, or so he thought. his first mission was to stop Omega from invading Robotnik's base. he defeats Omega and Rouge tells Shadow goes in to find him. there he finds infinite instead and he warps him to a destroyed town. Infinite begins to taunt him and warps him the Green Hill. however Shadow manages to fight it of and escape the collapsing building. this second mission was to Help Robotnik capture Sonic. while he was doing that he ran into a young citizen of Sunset Heights and would intimidate them enough for them to run away. soon after Infinite found sonic and was easily able to defeat him. in the next 6 mouths Sonic was captured Infinite would help Eggman take over the world. however after Sonic escaped Infinite blamed Robotnik for letting him escape. Robotnik told him to search for Sonic and defeat him. however Infinite would be stepped by Silver in Mystic Jungle and Sonic would come to help him. they then fought however infinite would be surprised by Sonic's new power and he'd burst him off and flow away thinking he wasn't worth the effort. after that he found inform Robotnik that he fought Sonic and he left. Robotnik then scolded him for letting Sonic go, but infinite said he wasn't to worry because he'd defeated Sonic before and he can do it again. after that Infinite would go to Capital City and fight the Resistance there. however while he was defeating the resistances he would run into Gadget and he recognized him as the frightened citizen who ran before and they would fight. but to Infinites surprise he was much more ready this time, however he'd still defeat him and left. he then rejoined Robotnik. they would watch as the resistance blow up the Death Egg and robotnik said to make a tactical retreat to Capital City. Infinite unjected to the idea, but joined anyway. as they fought the resistance over Capital City Sonic would find them and Robotnik would tell him to open Null Space. it sucked in both Sonic and the Rookie and he believed them to be gone. however Sonic and the Rookie would escape from Null Space and interrupt there planning. Robotnik would threaten them and leave with Infinite. they retreated to Eggman's fortress and the Resistance would soon attack it. Infinite would go out and create a Phantom Army to fight them. he tells them to prepare for oblivion but Omega interrupts him and attacks. Infinite then shots the Phantom Ruby's energy into the sky and it creates a giant sun that was going to destroy them all. however the Rookie stops the sun. Infinite then fights Sonic and Sonic gets help from the Rookie and they end up defeating Infinite together. Sonic then tells infinite that the reason they were able to defeat was through the bonds of friendship and Infinite says he can still fights and flies away. Return of Underground Timeline (Infinite and Whisper) after the war ended and Infinite layed defeated once more he came to the realization that the Phantom Ruby did nothing and he wasted his time. eventually he would come acrossed another Ruby and he fell for the same description twice. soon after he came acrossed a resistance fighter named Whisper and not wanting to be defeat once again he gave one last fight, however Whisper told him that if he wanted to become stronger he shouldn't depended on a ruby for that and instead he can only rely on himself for that and she helped him through it. He and Whisper went on many adventures to improve himself and he came to love Whisper. after it all he felt like he finally had a place in the world. Friends *Lance the Jackal (deceased) *Scarlett the Jackal (deceased) *Radar the Jackal (deceased) *Ace the Jackal (deceased) *Dr. Robotnik pre-war Return of Underground Timeline *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Gadget the Wolf *The Resistance Return of Underground Timeline *Dr. Robotnik Abilities *Swordsmen *Athletic *High Jump Abilities the require the Phantom Ruby *Reality Warping *Null Space Creation *Super Speed *Teleportation *Flight Relationships Infinite is awkward and lacks self confidence when i come to relationships, he has trouble admitting it to himself and others. therefor he has been in many. Whisper See Infinite/Whisper Miscellaneous Type: Speed/Flight Affiliations: Jackal Squad, Eggman Empire (temporarily) Possessions: Sword, Phantom Ruby (pre-war), Mask Headcanon sources Beginnings *Headcanon Interpretation The War *Sonic Forces: Rise of Infinite *Sonic Forces: Episode Shadow *Sonic Forces: Looming Shadows *Sonic Forces After the War *Headcanon Interpretation Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (villains)